Lazy Morning
by ChibiKojinoda
Summary: A lazy morning at the flower shop for two flower men.


Title: Lazy Morning  
  
Series: Weiss   
  
Pairing: Aya x Ken  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: AU, OOC, some fluff  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss (damn) and I don't own Koyasu Takehito either (double damn) ... please don't sue me, I need my money to buy pretty pretty merchandise!!!  
  
LAZY MORNING.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Ken? Ken? Time to get up!"  
  
A perky voice invaded Ken's dozing haze, and lazily he sat up to peer at the clock, "Alright," he yawned as banging commenced on his door, "I'm awake - I'll be down in a minute."  
  
As soon as he heard the banging stop, and footsteps move away from his room, he grinned and lay back down - turning to bask in the sun that was flooding through his window. Stretching like a cat, he yawned and settled back down to sleep.  
  
"Where's Ken?" Aya asked the small blond boy as he entered the living room.  
  
"He said he'll be down in a minute," the boy smiled up at him.  
  
The red-head sighed and shook his head slowly, "Never ever believe him if he says that - he'll have gone back to sleep again now."  
  
"Oh..." the boy looked crestfallen.  
  
"Don't worry Michel," Aya stood and headed towards the stairs, "I'll go and get him up."  
  
"Thank you Aya!" Michel beamed and ran off.  
  
"Ken?" Aya knocked once and opened the door.  
  
True to his prediction, Ken was fast asleep again, a heap under his blankets with just a tousled head sticking out the top.  
  
Letting the door snick shut quietly, he padded over and perched on the edge of the bed, "Ken?" he spoke softly and lightly ran his fingers through the man's silky bangs, "Wake up."  
  
"No." came back a giggling whisper.  
  
Aya smiled and leant closer, his breath ghosting Ken's lips, "Wake up."  
  
"No." Ken's mouth was curled in a smile as he fought to remain still and not laugh.  
  
"I'll give you something..." Aya coaxed, letting a shade of lust colour his words.  
  
"What?" Ken cracked a sparkling brown eye open to look at the beautiful man above him, "A kiss?"  
  
"If you like ... I was thinking something else - something more, but if that's all you want..." Aya deliberately trailed off with a grin, and kissed the brunette deeply as he opened his mouth to demand more.  
  
Within seconds, Ken's arms had freed themselves from under the quilts and were wrapped about the older man, dragging him down and turning them both, until they were both lying face to face on the bed. Aya kicked off his house-shoes, letting them land on the floor with a muffled thump.  
  
"Ohayo," Ken smiled softly as their lips separated.  
  
"Ohayo," Aya returned the look and continued his petting of the man's hair.  
  
They lay in silence for a moment, just staring at each other, until they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Aya? Aya? Are you there? Is he awake?"  
  
"We'll be down in a minute," Aya's voice came out normally, but he was grinning - and the grin grew wider as he was answered with a perky "okay!" and the naive boy at the door left.   
  
"Aya?" Ken couldn't help smiling at the look on his lover's face, even though he didn't know what it was about.  
  
He didn't get a vocal answer, he got a kiss instead, that was slow and deep, and much better - it made his body tingle from head to foot.  
  
"Aya," he breathed as they parted for air, "Again."  
  
"Hm..." Aya looked as if he were thinking about it, and laughed into Ken's mouth as the brunette took the initiative and kissed him first.  
  
"We should have done this years ago," Ken sighed and snuggled closer to Aya, who was co-operatively pulling the covers out from underneath him, and sliding them over himself to join Ken beneath them.  
  
"Ah," Aya agreed as he tugged Ken as close as he could, tucking the man's head under his chin, "We danced around each other for so long."  
  
Ken kissed the pulse at the base of Aya's throat, and squirmed his hands up to unbutton the man's shirt.  
  
"We're supposed to be working this morning," the red-head shifted his arms out of his sleeves, and pushed the shirt out of the bed onto the floor, before running his hands down Ken's back to grab his naked ass; making his lover sigh and wiggle back happily.  
  
"I don't want to be a flowerman today," Ken pouted and set about leaving a kissmark on Aya's collar - he looked at the raised red mark for a moment, "I like that we don't have to hide." he lapped a little at the mark as he spoke, " Mind you, Omi knows how I feel about you now - I guess it was pretty obvious, what with me following you to the other side of the world," he paused and rested his ear against Aya's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat beneath it, "We couldn't have stayed in Weiss like this - even if we were still all together; Omi's duty as Mamoru and Persia would have had us separated."  
  
"Ah," Aya didn't know why his lover wanted to talk about the past instead of make-out, but he knew from experience that it was better to let the soccer player get things off his chest immediately, rather than bottling them up and brooding.  
  
"I think Youji would have understood," Ken continued though it hurt to speak of the blond man - the Youji they knew was dead - replaced by a somewhat content and boring salary-man called Ryo, "He wouldn't have liked it - he was a ladies man through and through, but he'd been burned by love too many times to be disgusted by us finding happiness with each other," he paused again and looked up into Aya's soft purple eyes, "I miss them Aya - I miss them a lot. I joined Weiss in my teens, and I beat Youji and fought you before you were allowed to join Omi and I ... we were a family...but here," he looked a little uncomfortable, glad when strong arms moved and pulled him closer, holding him tightly, " Here I'm the odd man out. I don't really know anyone but you, I can't understand English very well ... and you aside, there's nothing and no-one that I know or want."  
  
"No one forced you to come Ken." Aya gently reminded the man.  
  
"I know," Ken snapped, before calming again, "I'm sorry," he turned his head and kissed Aya's skin in apology, "But you asked me to join you - that's all I needed. I was serious," he inched up so he was eye to eye with the man, " When I said I'd thought everything over and over, and went to the place I want most - it really is where you are Aya."  
  
"Ken," he tightened his hug and kissed the brunette tenderly. He could sort-of understand Ken's feelings, even if he didn't share them in the sense of loneliness.   
  
After he'd taken on his quest to destroy Taketori Reiji, only two people had managed to get close to him - one called him Ran, and believed he was dead, and the other was the man he was kissing.  
  
Even after Taketori was removed, and Aya reclaimed from Esset, he hadn't felt the need to stay with his sister - some of it was shame over what he'd been doing and what he'd become; but the majority of it was because he needed the isolation - she didn't understand him, she couldn't - he wouldn't let her. He didn't want to be a burden to her, and likewise he didn't want her to burden him.  
  
"I'm just a little homesick for a family - that's all," the brunette murmured as they finished their kissing.  
  
Ken felt a little tearful, the good morning mood ruined by his thoughts.  
  
He let out a small squeak of surprise when Aya flipped them, so he was on top.  
  
"I'll be your family," Aya rained kisses on his chest and throat, working up to his ear, "and you'll get to know the others - and we'll all be close. They like you Ken and you have me - you're not alone."  
  
"Aya..." a few tears managed to escape, but they were quickly kissed away.  
  
Ken gasped as Aya's jean covered crotch made contact with his naked one, "AAya!"  
  
A wicked chuckle sounded against his throat, before sharp teeth nipped and marked him, leaving a burning, tingling trail down his chest in their wake.  
  
Aya leisurely made his way lower, watching in the semi-darkness under the sheets as Ken's cock stirred and swelled. He was just about to lower his mouth for a taste when he heard the door open.  
  
"Chloe!" he heard Ken shriek, "GET OUT!"  
  
He was glad the quilt hid his body from view - although it was very obvious he was there.  
  
He felt a little sorry for Ken, who's deliciously hot body was exposed from mid chest upwards.  
  
"GET OUT!" Ken bellowed a second time - and Aya felt a flash of jealousy strike him when he realized that Chloe was just the sort to enjoy the view of a half naked, aroused and totally hot Ken.  
  
Crawling up and off to one side, he emerged and pulled the quilts up to Ken's chin, "Get out Chloe - now."  
  
"No," the man replied cheerfully, totally unconcerned that he was provoking two irritated assassins, who were eyeing him like the next target, "You two are supposed to be working, and the shop is supposed to be open - so it's time to get up," he paused and leered, "Or should I say - it's time to get out of bed."  
  
"CHLOE TEME! SHI-NE!!" Ken was growling as he shouted.  
  
"That's not English Ken." the man smirked and laughed loudly.  
  
Aya's erection had totally disappeared, and he climbed out of the bed, stalking towards the man, who had the good sense to swiftly leave the room.  
  
Satisfied that he could get back to what he was doing, he turned round and was disappointed to see Ken was already out of the bed with his boxer shorts on, and was in the process of pulling up his jeans.  
  
"Come on Aya," Ken handed him his shirt, "We ought to go and be responsible."  
  
"I don't want to be responsible," Aya muttered under his breath and grudgingly took his shirt, before grabbing Ken's hand and pulling him over for a series of hot kisses and a groping embrace.  
  
"Aya," Ken pushed away, "We've got to go work!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Aya put his shirt back on and watched Ken finish dressing, "You're a deliberate tease aren't you?" he pouted when he saw Ken wasn't buttoning the last button of his shirt - or the top button of his jeans, and the waistband of his boxers and his navel were clearly in view  
  
The smirk he got in return was all the answer he needed.  
  
Reaching the door, Ken leant over and kissed his lover tenderly, "Suki desu yo."  
  
"Ah, suki desu." Aya stroked Ken's hair again before giving him a saucy look, "We'll finish this after our shift."  
  
"Hai," Ken answered throatily and kissed him again, "But now we really need to go do some work."  
  
"Yes you do." came Chloe's voice from outside the door.  
  
"TEME!" Ken let go of Aya and flung the door open, startling the man outside, "How's this for English - I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
Aya watched with a smile as his lover chased the other man down the hall. With a sigh, he shut the door and followed after them to the shop.  
  
OWARI. 


End file.
